'57 Chevy
Closed Hood Versions The '57 Chevy has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Exposed Engine Versions The '57 Chevy with exposed engine casting has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Gallery 079.jpg|1998 4.4..JPG|1998 Carded File:0000a001aaaya4a89_026.jpg|Orange Yellow Plastic body Chrome plastic Malaysia base Not a color racer Not Sure of where it came from? File:0000a001aaaya4a89_030.jpg Picture 001.jpg|HW color shifters Metalics 57 chevy Thaukand 2011 HWR '57 Chevy-White3.jpg|'2011 HW RACING SERIES' '57 Chevy- White w/Blue Stripes; Transparent Blue Interior; Chrome Bottom. 2011 HWR '57 Chevy-White2.jpg 2011 HWR '57 Chevy-White.jpg Aaaghdk (3).jpg 50 3.JPG|50's 5-pack 50.JPG|50's 5-pack x0.JPG|1998 Artistic expressions..pink chevybelair.jpg|Chevy ´57 Treasure Hunt$ 84b.jpg TeamHWsTopRidesyellow57chevy.jpg 57 Chevy (Red) Show 196 - 13 Cx.jpg|57 Chevy (Red) Show 196 - 13 Cx 01a.jpg 57' Chevy (1062) HW L1040113.JPG|57' chevy by Baffalie 57' Chevy (1062) HW L1040114.JPG|57' chevy by Baffalie 57' Chevy (1062) HW L1040115.JPG|57' chevy by Baffalie 57' Chevy (1931) HW DSC01292.JPG|57' chevy by Baffalie 57' Chevy (1931) HW DSC01293.JPG|57' chevy by Baffalie 2018-'57Chevy-HolidayRacers-IntlShortCard.jpg|'57 Chevy - 2018 Holiday Racers 4/6 version - International Short Card Packaging 57 Chevy - Valentines.jpg IMG_7346.JPG|1977 Flying Colors blackwall release '57_Chevy.jpg|My Father's 1978 Edition '57 Chevy 57' Chevy (1001) HW L1170172.JPG|57' chevy by Baffalie 57' Chevy (1001) HW L1170173.JPG|57' chevy by Baffalie '57 Chevy. HW Flames.jpg '57 Chevy. HW Flames. Rear.jpg 57_chevy_color_shifter_orange.jpg 20190302 200611.jpg 20190301 212339.jpg DSC08324.jpg|2019 57 Chevy. Black w Flames. 2019. Rear.jpg 57 Chevy. Black w Flames. 2019. Base.jpg 57 Chevy. Black w Flames. 2019. Side.jpg 57 Chevy Red Edition (3).jpg 57 Chevy Red Edition (2).jpg 57 Chevy Red Edition (1).jpg 57 Chevy Red Edition (4).jpg 2051.JPG|2019 - 2nd colour IMG_20191009_193523.jpg|California Custom IMG_20191009_193552.jpg|California Custom bottom IMG 20191009 193702.jpg '57 Chevy - 98TH.jpg|1998 Treasure Hunt External Links *2011 Treasure Hunts: ’57 CHEVY Category:1977 Hot Wheels Category:1978 Hot Wheels Category:1982 Hot Wheels Category:1983 Hot Wheels Category:1984 Hot Wheels Category:1987 Hot Wheels Category:1988 Hot Wheels Category:1989 Hot Wheels Category:1990 Hot Wheels Category:1991 Hot Wheels Category:1992 Hot Wheels Category:1993 Hot Wheels Category:1995 Hot Wheels Category:1996 Hot Wheels Category:1998 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:Fourth of July Cars Category:Flying Colors Category:Oldies But Goodies Category:Since '68 Series Category:Holiday Hot Rods Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:Hot Wheels by Collector Number Category:Chevrolet Vehicles Category:Connect Cars Category:Track Aces Category:2011 Treasure Hunts Series Category:Color Shifters Creatures Category:Color Shifters Category:The Hot Ones Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Bel Airs Category:American Cars Category:2011 Treasure Hunts Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:Treasure Hunts Category:Hot Wheels Classics Category:Cars of the Decades Category:1993 ("Totally Toy" Holiday 8-Piece Set) Category:1995 ("Totally Toy" Releases) Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:The Hot Ones (2011) Category:Hot Wheels Race Team Category:Power Command Category:Valentine's Day Cars Category:Hall of Fame Category:HW Road Trippin' Series Category:Taxi Category:FAO Schwarz Exclusive Category:JC Whitney Category:Service Merchandise Exclusives Category:Artistic License Category:Steel Stamp Series Category:Silver Series II Category:Turbo Taxi Series Category:HW Racing Series Category:HW Showroom Garage Series Category:Holiday Racers Series Category:Cars with exposed Engines Category:KB Toys Exclusive Category:Cop Rods Category:California Customs Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Target Exclusive Category:HW Flames Series Category:1950s Category:Malt-O-Meal Promotional Category:Fire Rods Series Category:General Motors Cars Category:General Motors Automobiles Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Tri-Five Chevrolet's Category:Editor's Choice Category:Red Edition Series Category:Hot Wheels Collectors Conventions Category:Coupes Category:2020 Hot Wheels Category:Rod Squad Series Category:1:64 Category:2020 Super Treasure Hunts